1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for applying cosmetics, and more particularly, to a device capable of applying mascara to an eyelash while simultaneously curling the eyelash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mascara applicator is a well known cosmetic device used for applying a cosmetic preparation known as mascara to one's eyelash for temporarily coloring or darkening the eyelash to provide a fuller looking appearance. Most mascara applicators consist of a handheld stick or "wand" which has a brush located at one end. This brush is adapted to receive an amount of mascara which can then be applied by stroking the brush across the eyelash. Since the brush includes a number of outwardly projecting filaments, it can hold a sufficient amount of mascara for application. These projecting filaments are spaced apart to enable the individual hairs of the eyelash to contact at least one or more filaments which retains the mascara, which then gets transferred to the eyelash as the filaments pass over the individual lashes. Thus, the eyelash receives a supply of mascara to darken the lash, and in some cases, to artificially lengthen the lash to provide an even fuller appearance.
Application of mascara to the eyelash is not the only cosmetic procedure that can be used to enhance the beauty and appearance of the eyelash. For example, it is somewhat fashionable for a person to have a curly eyelash. For some, curly eyelashes come naturally, for others, curly lashes can only be obtained by artificially curling them.
An eyelash curler generally includes a pair of movable jawlike elements between which the eyelash is placed for curling. The elements are brought together to squeeze the eyelash therebetween causing the lash to curl in an outwardly and upwardly extending manner. This curling procedure can cause the eyelash to remain curled for several hours to several days.
It is often desirous to have both curly eyelashes that are further enhanced in appearance by an application of mascara. One of the problems associated with conventional eyelash curling devices is the fact that they often must be utilized before any mascara is applied to the eyelash since the movable elements of the device can cause the mascara to spread to the user's eyelid or in the area surrounding the eye, which is detrimental. Since other cosmetics may already be applied to the eyelid and generally around the eye of the user, any unwanted spread of mascara by the curler can ruin the application of the other cosmetics causing the user to reapply the cosmetics.
In the event that a person wishes to recurl eyelashes which already have mascara applied on them, the person must carefully use the curler to avoid the spread of mascara; however, the risk of spreading mascara to unwanted areas around the eye is still present. Therefore, there is a need for a curling device that can be used to curl an eyelash which already has mascara applied to it. Such a device would even be more useful if it could simultaneously apply new mascara to the eyelash when the curling is performed.